Teaching
by Marzippan
Summary: In another world, where Mr.Crepsley is a teacher and Darren a little brat.. what could possibly go wrong? 'Because I don't have enough patience to handle a little stupid brat' , 'What the fuck happened in your face' , 'I don't know how I can feel about this before I saw.. t-that..'. SLASH. CrepsleyxDarren, GavnerxKurda, GannenxSteve.


Looking at my cup, trying to focus on the warm smell of the coffee in it, I was trying to ignore the voice talking to me.

''_And you know.. you should go and accept it because..''_

God.. he can be very annoying sometimes. Sighing, I looked at him, noticing that he was also looking at me too, but with a furious expression planted on his face.

''Larten, are you listen to me?'' he asked, putting one of his long hands on his hips making him look more femenine than ever.

''Yes, I am listening, Kurda. But like I said to you before, I am NOT going to accept the job'' my voice sounded tired, and a little angry. Just how I wanted.

''But why!?'' he yelled, almost as girly as he was standed in front of me.

''Because I don't have enough patience to handle a little stupid brat'' I finish my coffee, standing up ignoring the hurtful eyes of Kurda.

''He's my little cousin, Larten. Please.. He's gonna fail the test. He need to pass it..'' his voice was more lowly.. more tempting.

I looked at him, annoyed. Why? Why he has to be like that?

''Kurda.. please.. don't..''

''Please Larten! He's all I have! If he don't pass his tests, my grandmother would take him away from me!'' he cried more loudly, grabbing my arm looking at me with his big blue eyes.

Oh for Charna's Guts! Why?

''Alright..'' I murmured, looking at the floor.

''YAY! Here, take it. This is the direction of the house, you have to ask for Darren and tell them that you will be his tutor and..''

Bla bla bla.

This is going to be great.

. . .

When Kurda told me that the house was simple, he didn't explain to me that the house was a damn mansion.

I don't know how long I stared at the damn mansion, because the gardener was looking at me with this rare eyes, where you can read: _What the fuck is going on with him._

Yes.. Nice first impression, Crepsley.

Giving a nod as a greeting, I started to walk trought the rock made way, looking at the beautiful flowers. There were some red roses that I can not resist the urge to smell them, and oh.. they smell wonderful.

With a smile, I was now standing in front of the big door and with my hand, I knocked.

_Toc toc_

Two times, right? That was Kurda told me to do.. or not. I really do not remember.

A little lady, with big brow eyes and light brown hair open the door, while smiling.

''What can I do for you?'' her voice was soft and delicate. If the boy is like her, maybe he can't be that bad right?

''_Darren is a dificult boy, Larten'' Kurda looked at me smiling. ''You need to have a lot of patience with him. Now more with all his test on the next week. He is more irritable so please be kind with him'' ugh._

''I am Larten Crepsley. I will be Darren's new tutor. Is he here?''

''Oh. Yeah! Come in, please'' she smiled again, walking throught a hall, guiding me. She stopped in front of the stairs of the house. The stairs were covered on a red carpet.

This house is really elegant. The girl told me that the boy is upstairs, on the left. Thanking her, I started to go upstairs thinking on everything.

. . .

Uugh! Stupid school! Fucking teacher!

''Aaagh! Fucking bitch!'' I yelled kicking two math books, cursing more. Why? Why is this happening?

''_If you don't pass this last test, , you will be expulsed of the school and I am really sure that your grandmother will be happy to have you in her house again'' the teacher told me, looking at me throught her ugly brown eyes._

I swear of God.. ugh.. **Fucking bitch!**

Two little knocks waked me up from my anger attack and saved two books of English.

''Come in'' I said, sighing, starting to picking up the mess.

''Excuse me..'' a deep voice said, and I stopped, looking at the man in front of me. He was tall, with orange hair, that's so weird.. orange? And a big ugly scar in one cheek.

I don't know if I was rude but I couldn't hold it.

''What the fuck happened in your face?''

The man looked at me confused, plus tired, and finally angry.

''That is not of your bussiness, . I am Larten Crepsley and I will be your new tutor so please, hurry up and take a sit on..'' He looked at my messy room and finally I think he saw the table on the corner of the room ''On that table, pick up your math book, so we can start right now'' his voice sounded angry.

He walked trought my clothes on the floor, and when he reached to the table, he started to remove my t-shirts, some jeans and god I started to laugh quietly when he grabbed some boxers.

''You can not be more messy, can't you?'' he murmured, taking a sit on one of the chairs and looking at me finally.

I sighed, taking the fucking math book off the floor and walked to the table, looking at him, bored.

''Alright, . Tell me, in what do you need my help?'' he started to talk, picking up some books and paper that he brought.

''Ohm.. '' before I could answer, he grabbed my math notebook of my hands and started to look at it.

In the last few classes, the teacher force me to write some exercises so I could practice at home. Well.. fuck it. I didn't do anything anyway. So.. this.. how was his name? Lamper? Lantie?

''_This excercises are really easy, . All you have to do..''_

Lennie?

'' , are you paying attention?'' his angry voice waked me up from my thoughts, and for the second time on the few minutes that we are sharing, he was angry.

''Uhm.. yeah?''

''Oh for Charna's guts..'' he murmured, looking at me. With his hands, he moved his chair near mine sitting just at my side.

His smell was all over me. He smelled like.. those manly perfumes and old paper. It wasn't.. really bad, actually. It was nice. His hands were writing some numbers on the paper of my notebook, while his lips were moving like in a slow motion.

I was in a trance, to be honest. This is the fucking first time in my life that I met someone like this guy. He is just weird. His smell was drowning me.

''All you have todo is follow the formules, you see? You can use this formule for this part of the exercise..'' he was talking, his voice was everywhere. I was trying to focus, really. But I just couldn't.

''You are not a very focus person, aren't you, ?'' he asked, tiredly.

''Sorry.. '' I murmured.

''Well, let's do this: why don't you come to my place tomorrow? Maybe in another enviroment you could focus better''

… It wasn't a bad idea.

I even know if I staid at my house, with some homework to do, I just simply don't do it. I just forget about it and play with my Xbox and playstation.

''Well.. uhm.. alright''

He smiled. His smile was.. kind and naughty. Just like those actors on the movies, when they smile to a hot girl.

Standing up, he reached to my level, and with his face in front of me, he said:

''_I will be waiting for you''_

His breath.. I am dizzy.

''Yeah…''

I just noticed he left when his aroma left the room as well.

I'm fucked up, just saying.

. . .

''So, how was it?'' Kurda asked me, giving to Gavner a beer.

''It couldn't be that bad, huh? I met the boy, you know. He's fun'' Gavner talked, before thanking Kurda. ''He's really smart, anda very sporty boy. Vanez just love him''

''Vanez loves everything he could fuck in a future'' the voice of Arra sounded in the room with Gavner's laugh.

''I second that, actually'' Kurda sighed.

''Well, you have a lot of experience on that, don't you, Kurda?'' I asked, smiling hearing Arra and Gavner laugh loudly.

Kurda blushed furiously and with the few dignity he had, he left the room. Gavner followed him.

''No! Kurda! Wait!'' he was still laughing while following Kurda like a dog.

Arra was in front of me in a blink of an eye.

''Tell me, the boy. How is he?''

''A disaster. A brat. He just can not pay attention to anything particulary. This is going to be really difficult, if I could say'' I finished my wine, standing up.

''It's a fourteen year old kid, Larten. Be patience'' her voice relaxed me and with a smile, I left the room to mine, wanting my bed desesperately.

Well.. I hope I'll have the patience necessary for this little brat.

He was.. adorable in a way.

…

I am just probably drunk. I better go to sleep.

I layed down on my bed, looking at the window and the big white moon shining like a star, thinking on Darren Shan and trying to ignore Kurda's moans and the naughty words of Gavner.

''FOR CHARNA'S GUTS! SHUT THE FUCK UP KURDA! YOU SOUND LIKE A FUCKING CAT!'' Arra shouted and I could hear Kurda cursing Gavner.

I love my friends.


End file.
